Kissing
by Fe - Envy
Summary: Num momento do dia em que eu penso em como seria se o Deuce visse o Jackson pela primeira vez num contexto um pouco diferente… e um pouco cafajeste. (Numa realidade entre os livros e o cartoon.)


_Kissing_

_Disclaimer: Monster High e seus personagens não me pertencem, seus direitos são de Lisi Harrison e MATTEL. Fanfic não possui fins lucrativos, é apenas obra de fã para fã.  
Publicando incompleta a pedido do Diego Lovato Rocha e do Vinicius Piva, do grupo Monster High Collectors, então vou dedica-la para eles, porque se não fosse o pedido, provavelmente a fanfic ficaria juntando teia de aranha..._

…

_(N/A: Num momento do dia em que eu penso em como seria se o Deuce visse o Jackson pela primeira vez num contexto um pouco diferente… e um pouco cafajeste. XD)_

_Esta história se situa em algum lugar entre a realidade dos livros de Lisi Harrison e do cartoon da MATTEL, portanto, personagens e situações de ambas as fontes podem aparecer aqui. Muita coisa não faz sentido, mas o resultado é divertido.)_

Deuce fitou ao seu redor mais uma vez naquela noite, antes de retornar a sua cerveja. Era época de festas e mesmo assim a cidade parecia tediosa, sem nenhuma novidade, nenhuma pessoa nova ou nenhuma de antes que pudesse ter se tornado interessante.

Pensou que ia pra casa dormir em plena sexta à noite. Até que seus olhos pousaram na pessoa que conversava com seu amigo Heath. Observou atentamente por longo tempo, captando cada movimento, cada olhar curioso atrás de um sorriso tímido. E então decidiu não ir mais pra casa. Esperava ter uma brecha para se aproximar, mas ainda pareceria apenas comum ir até seu amigo e conhecer o amigo dele. Até que Brett veio se sentar em sua mesa, trazendo mais uma cerveja.

Brett – Hey, Deuce!

Deuce – E aí, cara?

Brett – O que você está olhando tanto do outro lado do bar?

Deuce – Ah… por acaso você conhece aquele garoto? – Apontou discretamente adiante. – O bonitinho de óculos que está com Heath…

Brett – Agora garotos Normies também?! Você não presta mesmo, cara…

Deuce – O quê? Só perguntei se você o conhece…

Brett – Jackson. Ele é primo do Heath. Ele é legal… pra alguém tão Nerd.

Deuce – Pode nos apresentar?

Brett – Ah, fala sério?! Quer mesmo?

Deuce – Quero, ele é bonito. Você podia falar pra ele que quero conhecê-lo?

Brett – Ah… okay, eu falo com ele. Mas você quer que eu diga só que quer conhecê-lo ou posso falar que você quer beijar ele?

Deuce – Pode falar. Dispensa que eu fique enrolando ou tenha que tentar ficar a sós com ele pra isso.

Brett – Certo, eu vou lá então.

…

Brett – Aí, Heath, me empresta seu primo um pouco. Te devolvo depois.

Heath – (?) Ah, okay. Devolva inteiro, senão minha tia me mata…

Brett – Sem problemas. – Fez sinal para Jackson acompanhá-lo. Foram até o balcão, nunca podia faltar cerveja nas mãos.

Jackson – Então, do que se trata?

Brett – Um amigo meu quer beijar você…

Jackson – Um amigo? Um cara?

Brett – É, isso.

Jackson – Isso é novidade…

Brett – Se você não…

Jackson – Quem é?

Brett – O cara de óculos escuros do outro lado do bar. Deuce.

Jackson – Ah… - Olhou discretamente na direção do tal garoto. Já o tinha notado desde que chegara. Sentiu seu rosto queimar um pouco.

Brett – Não precisa ficar vermelho só porque o cara te achou bonito.

Jackson – Ele disse isso?

Brett – Disse. Ele não ia querer te beijar se não achasse. Então?

Jackson – Também achei ele bonito, mas… eu nunca beijei outro garoto antes…

Brett – Não quer tentar?

Jackson – Hum… acho que sim.

Brett – Certo. – Fez sinal para Deuce ir até eles. Jackson apenas acompanhou com os olhos enquanto o rapaz se levantava de seu lugar e atravessava o bar até se aproximar deles. E o sorriso dele era tão bonito que Jackson teve que engolir um suspiro pra não parecer idiota.

Deuce – Oi.

Jackson – Oi…

Brett – Hum… Deuce, este é Jackson, ele estará indo para a nossa escola em algumas semanas. Jackson, este é meu amigo Deuce, acabando de voltar da Grécia. Provavelmente vocês vão ter algumas aulas juntos no colégio… - Achou a informação válida, já que julgava ambos os garotos diante de si idiotas o suficiente para ficarem constrangidos quando se encontrassem na escola depois do que supostamente poderia acontecer a partir daquele momento naquela noite.** – **Bem, vou deixá-los. Antes que Heath resolva vir até aqui, então qualquer privacidade estará arruinada… - Virou-se, caminhando para longe dos amigos, deixando Deuce levemente desconcertado na frente de alguém pela primeira vez na vida.

Jackson achou engraçado que alguém ficasse desconcertado na sua frente, já que era ele a geralmente ficar sem graça com tudo e com todos.

Jackson – Grécia, então?

Deuce – Minha família é de lá. Passamos algumas semanas por lá todos os anos.

Jackson – Você nasceu lá?

Deuce – Sim. Vim pra cá com a minha mãe quando eu tinha três anos, então me sinto estrangeiro na minha terra natal. E você, sempre esteve aqui?

Jackson – Não, mas a maior parte do tempo. Inglaterra. Nasci em Londres e fiquei até os cinco lá, lembro um pouco. Provavelmente porque lá as pessoas não me usavam como latinha pra chutar…

Deuce – É o que faziam quando você veio?

Jackson – É o que fazem até hoje.

Deuce – E por que você deixa?

Jackson – Eu não deixo. Mas algumas vezes não é como se eu tivesse escolha…

Deuce – Não vão tentar isso com você em Monster High.

Jackson – Por que não?

Deuce – Ninguém quer virar pedra, te garanto.

Jackson riu abertamente. Para uma primeira vez, aquilo não estava indo nada mal. Mesmo que ainda fosse um pouquinho assustador encarar uma górgona tão de perto. Tinha notado assim que Deuce se aproximara – as lentes escuras ainda eram transparentes e olhos verdes de serpente brilhavam sedutores através delas. E então Brett dissera "Grécia" e tudo ficara claro. O moreno bonito tinha mesmo bons motivos pra estar de óculos escuros à noite num bar a meia luz.

Jackson – Acho que Brett está tendo um pouco de trabalho pra manter o Heath longe daqui…

Deuce – Oh… - Olhou adiante, onde Heath parecia inquieto e Brett, exausto. – Melhor sumirmos da vista dele, então. Assim Brett pode respirar e aproveitar a noite… e nós também.

Jackson – Certo. – Sentiu ser puxado pela mão em direção à porta do bar.

Deuce – Tem algum lugar onde você queira ir?

Jackson – Hum… O cais, descendo a rua…

Deuce – Okay. - Assim, saíram juntos do bar e desceram o primeiro quarteirão rapidamente, em silêncio, até que não pudessem ver o bar muito claramente. – Acho que podemos diminuir agora. Heath pode nos procurar o quanto quiser e Brett pode beber em paz. – Passaram a caminhar com calma então. Deuce ainda segurava a mão de Jackson entre a sua.

Jackson – Quando Heath me encontrar de novo, vou enfrentar um questionário interminável sobre esse sumiço…

Deuce – **Vamos enfrentar. **Ele não vai parar de perguntar por dias.

Jackson – Você estudava com eles até então?

Deuce – Sim. Por uns anos. Porque não te encontrei antes?

Jackson – Não sei, talvez tenha. Sempre fico na casa dele, desde que somos os únicos da mesma idade na família.

Deuce – Eu me lembro de haver alguém com a cara enfiada atrás de um livro no canto da sala uma vez que fui a casa dele fazer um trabalho de escola, mas isso já faz uns… quatro anos… Poderia ser?

Jackson – Agora eu sei de onde me pareceu familiar alguém com óculos escuros num ambiente fechado…

Deuce – E em tanto tempo eu nunca te vi outra vez…

Jackson – Ou não me notou. Eu costumo ficar nos cantos mesmo…

Deuce – Mas estaria com Heath, então teríamos nos falado antes.

Jackson – Freqüentemente não saímos para os mesmos tipos de lugar. Eu prefiro boa música e menos gente, Heath prefere lugares lotados de garotas, música alta de qualquer qualidade ou sem isso…

Deuce – Então você provavelmente vai ao Harrows… Lá sempre tem boa música e dificilmente fica lotado…

Jackson – Haha.

Deuce – O que foi?

Jackson – Você alguma vez já prestou atenção na banda?

Deuce – Eu fui lá umas cinco vezes… Mas lá é muito escuro pra enxergar com esse tipo de lentes, então eu só prestei atenção ao som. Acho que isso era mais importante de qualquer forma…

Jackson – E o que você achou?

Deuce – Bem, só na primeira vez eu fui "por ir". Eu voltei pra ouvir a banda, todas as outras vezes.

Jackson – Que bom que você gostou…

Deuce – Por quê?

Jackson – Hum… Ei, chegamos. – Olharam o mar adiante, a água cheia de pontos brilhantes das luzes da cidade refletidas ali. Ainda assim, o cais era penumbra. Jackson caminhou até o parapeito mais próximo, puxando Deuce pela mão. Soltou-lhe apenas para sentar-se no parapeito de concreto, de costas para o mar, retirando os óculos e os guardando no bolso da jaqueta. A brisa com cheiro de oceano lhe balançava os cabelos escuros e Deuce fitou longamente o rosto suave do outro garoto antes de se aproximar. Com uma das mãos tocou-lhe o joelho esquerdo, empurrando levemente, fazendo suas pernas se afastarem, enquanto a outra alcançava seu rosto, puxando-o pelo queixo até fazer suas bocas se tocarem, iniciando um beijo lento. Jackson passou os braços em torno do outro corpo, por dentro da jaqueta de couro que Deuce vestia, as mãos deslizando pelas costas do grego, desalinhando sua camiseta, enquanto sua língua provava a outra cada vez mais fundo.

Deuce sentia o interior das coxas do outro, macias e quentes, ao redor de seu quadril, deliciosamente o prendendo. E cada beijo mais longo, mais íntimo. Erguera jaqueta jeans, camisa de flanela e camiseta para alcançar a pele suave, sendo marcada entre seus dedos pelos toques fortes. O cheiro do perfume era tão doce pra ser de um homem e tão marcante para ser de uma mulher… achou que não ia esquecer aquele cheiro por muito tempo. Nem aquele jeito de beijar. O satisfazia tanto que parecia que sempre estivera procurando por aqueles beijos.

Se Jackson estivera um pouco receoso a princípio por nunca ter ficado com outro garoto antes, agora estava feliz por não tê-lo feito. Porque embora aquele jeito de ficar fosse só comum, não estava sendo banal. Então, estava mesmo feliz, porque não era habitual sentir-se calmo em situações novas, muito menos quando tanto envolvimento, exposição e possibilidades estavam acontecendo. Pensou que não iria esquecer aquele abraço forte e o sabor daquela boca e nem mesmo a maresia e a brisa marítima úmida e levemente fria que envolviam aquele momento.

…

Permaneciam abraçados, Deuce ainda em pé entre as pernas de Jackson, um com a cabeça no ombro do outro, vozes baixas numa conversa íntima, mãos que se acariciavam mutuamente nas costas por debaixo das camisetas…

Deuce – Isso é bom…

Jackson – O quê?

Deuce – O jeito como você beija e toca… você é muito carinhoso.

Jackson – Ah…

Deuce – Ficou com vergonha por isso?

Jackson – Não foi vergonha… é só que… você gostou mesmo disso?

Deuce – Esse seu jeito tímido também é muito agradável. Você é diferente de todas as pessoas que costumam estar ao meu redor.

Jackson – É a primeira vez que alguém diz que é bom eu ser tímido…

Deuce – É claro que é bom. Por que não poderia ser? Só porque você é mais suave do que as outras pessoas, isso não deveria ser um problema. Tem seu próprio jeito de cativar. O que acaba sendo muito mais marcante… - Jackson abafou um riso baixinho no ombro do outro. – Hey… quero ficar com você outra vez. Você quer?

Jackson – Quero.

Deuce – Podemos nos ver amanhã então?

Jackson – Hum… - Pausou por um instante. – Claro. No Harrows.

Deuce – Haha, ótimo. – Beijou de leve o rosto e os lábios do outro. – A que horas?

Jackson – As dez. Perto do palco, no lado da saída da guitarra.

Deuce – Okay. Eu estarei lá.

Jackson – Espero que sim. – Tornaram a se beijar, longo beijo gentil, quase infinito, não fosse a voz que vinha interromper-lhes.

- Bem que eu devia ter imaginado aonde ia dar esse sumiço de vocês dois… - O casal afastou-se apenas o suficiente para olharem rua acima e verem Heath, acompanhado por Brett, se aproximando.

Brett – Desculpem, não deu pra segurá-lo depois que ele desgrudou da garota que estava ficando…

Heath – Ei, eu só estava preocupado com o meu primo, okay? Normie Nerd por aí no meio da noite… não é seguro.

Jackson – Você se preocupa demais, Heath.

Deuce – Além do mais, eu estava com ele.

Heath – Foi isso o que eu quis dizer sobre não ser seguro! – Pausa. Risos. – Além do mais, são quatro da manhã…

Jackson – Tudo isso?!

Brett – Tudo isso. Vocês nem perceberam que quase quatro horas inteiras se foram desde que saíram do bar, né?

Jackson e Deuce – Não…

Heath – Okay, a coisa está boa pra vocês, mas temos que ir pra casa. Minha mãe ligou horas atrás pra avisar que já tinha deixado os colchões no meu quarto. Vocês podem continuar isso lá, desde que me deixem dormir.

Brett – Você dorme feito uma pedra, Heath. Nem que tentássemos colocar seu quarto abaixo, você não acordaria…

Heath – Oh, verdade.

Deuce se afastou de Jackson, lhe segurando pela cintura para apoiá-lo a descer do parapeito.

Jackson – Obrigado. – Sentiu um braço ao redor de seus ombros e acabou sorrindo. _"Ele quer mesmo andar assim pela rua?… Mesmo que seja quatro da manhã…"_

Os quatro garotos caminharam rua acima, Heath tagarelando na cabeça de Brett sobre a garota com quem estivera.

Deuce – Hey… tudo bem se eu parar um pouco na casa do Heath? – Sussurrou para o garoto que abraçava.

Jackson – Ainda é a casa do seu amigo, não?

Deuce – Eu não quis dizer por isso…

Jackson – Então?

Deuce – Pra ficar um pouco mais com você antes da noite acabar…

Jackson – Ah… então, sim. Tudo bem.

…

No quarto, Heath se jogou no primeiro colchão que viu, sem nem tirar os sapatos.

Heath – Eu poderia dormir por eras… se ainda não tivesse tanta coisa pra falar!

Brett – Você sempre tem muita coisa pra falar, Heath…

Heath – Ah, mas a garota…

Brett – Espera eu escovar os dentes e vestir alguma coisa mais confortável, então você pode falar o quanto quiser. – Se dirigindo ao banheiro.

Jackson e Deuce riram da cara de criança impaciente que Heath estava fazendo.

Heath – E você, Deuce, vai ficar pra dormir? (Dormir… Hum…)

Deuce – Não, mesmo que logo vá amanhecer, eu tenho mesmo que ir pra casa, ou minha mãe arrancará o meu cabelo…

Heath – Você mostrou pra ele?

Deuce – O quê?

Heath – O seu… "cabelo".

Deuce – Não. As pessoas não costumam reagir muito bem a isso, então eu preferi não estragar tudo…

Jackson – Não pode ser mais feio que o do Heath…

Heath – Ei!

Jackson – E provavelmente também não vai incinerar meus livros, nem torrar o meu almoço, nem…

Deuce – Haha, não. Mas poderia ser ruim se você tiver alguma aversão a répteis.

Jackson – Eu não tenho quaisquer problemas com répteis. Eu sou o tipo de pessoa que preferiu ter um camaleão ao invés de um cachorro…

Deuce – Tem mesmo um?

Jackson – Sim. E teria outros tipos, se minha mãe já não implicasse só com esse…

Deuce – Parece que tenho que me preocupar com meu cabelo por outros motivos com você então…

Jackson – Por quê?

Deuce – Porque você pode querer adotá-lo…

Jackson – Ei, mostre logo!

Deuce – Certo, certo…

Heath – Isso é sempre divertido…

Deuce puxou a touca para fora da cabeça, revelando serpentes vivas formando uma espécie de moicano, em tons de verde fortes e brilhantes. As cobras pareciam bastante preguiçosas.

Jackson – Uau…

Heath – O quê? Você achou legal?!

Jackson – Claro que sim! – Cara de criança feliz.

Deuce – Não é… esquisito?

Jackson – Você é górgona. Seria esquisito se **não** tivesse serpentes… Elas estão dormindo?

Deuce – Não mais agora. Estiveram pela noite toda, mas normalmente são enérgicas.

Jackson – Será que eu poderia… tocá-las?

Heath – Oh, sério? Isso é nojento! Esperem até eu dormir pelo menos…

Deuce – Haha, sinto muito se você tem problemas mal resolvidos com cobras, Heath. E sim, Jackson, você pode tocá-las. Elas só mordem quando alguém ou algo me incomoda.

Jackson relutou por um momento, então estendeu a mão com calma até alcançar o cabelo de Deuce, deslizando os dedos suavemente pelas escamas frias das serpentes.

Brett – Parece que elas gostam disso, não? – Já tinha se trocado e permanecia parado na porta do banheiro, observando a cena.

Deuce – Acho que gostam…

Jackson – É, você tinha razão… eu as adotaria, se pudesse…

Heath – Você é mesmo muito esquisito. Nerd esquisito.

Deuce – Você pode, de alguma forma. Só não pode colocá-las num aquário…

Jackson – Haha.

Brett – Bem, caras, estou indo pro meu colchão também, pelo jeito tenho um longo tempo pra emprestar meu ouvido pro Heath ante de poder dormir. – Brett foi se ajeitar no colchão ao lado do colchão onde Heath estava.

Heath – Ei, vocês dois, casalzinho aí, não vão ficar de pé na porta do quarto, né? Tranquem aí e vão pra minha cama.

Jackson virou a chave na fechadura e foi até a cama de Heath, acompanhado de Deuce. Sentaram-se juntos.

Deuce – Você não quer colocar uma roupa mais confortável também? Quero dizer, eu sou o único aqui que tem que ir depois…

Jackson – Seria bom, realmente. Se importa em esperar um instante? Eu não demoro…

Deuce – Tudo bem. – Jackson se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Heath – Ei, Deuce, agora que ele se foi… COMO DIABOS VOCÊ PEGA MEU PRIMO ASSIM?

Deuce – Não precisa ficar aborrecido, não fizemos nada demais.

Heath – Você presta menos do que eu, e o Jackson é um doce de pessoa. Se deixar ele triste, você vai virar churrasco. E colocarei suas cobras no espeto. TODAS ELAS.

Brett – Ei, Heath, segura a onda aí, eles só estão beijando… Você nunca relevou coisas "de uma noite".

Heath – Brett, amigo, você já viu o Deuce passar mais do que uma hora com a mesma pessoa a não ser em caso de alguém com quem ele fosse transar?

Brett – Não…

Deuce – Ei, ei… eu já disse que não fizemos nada demais. Ficamos no cais daquele jeito que vocês viram desde que deixamos o bar.

Heath – Quatro horas e nadinha de sexo?

Deuce – Nada. Nem perto disso. Nem tentativas. Nem mãos obscenas. Eu juro.

Heath – Então, por que ficou quatro horas com ele?!

Deuce – Porque ele é muito legal. Porque ele é lindo. Porque ele beija muito gostoso. Porque ele conversa sobre tudo. E a lista seria imensa, mas acho que você já entendeu.

Heath – Estava ocupado demais o apreciando pra se lembrar de tentar transar com ele?

Deuce – Eu lembrei de tentar. Mas não tentei. Não quis arriscar estragar a noite.

Heath – Sei… Agora vai dizer que até ficaria com ele de novo. (O cara que não repete figurinha…)

Deuce – Eu VOU ficar com ele de novo. Hoje à noite. Nós já conversamos a respeito.

Heath – Ah, fala sério!

Brett – **Você **vai ficar mais de uma vez com a mesma pessoa?! O que ele tem?! Mel?!

Deuce – Sei lá! Eu não posso simplesmente ter gostado de ficar com ele o suficiente pra querer de novo?

Heath – Nem as garotas que te viraram do avesso na cama conseguiram ficar com você uma segunda vez…

Deuce – Sexo não é a coisa mais cativante que uma pessoa pode ter. E se você, que nunca olha muito pros lados, está tão preocupado sobre o Jackson, é porque entendeu exatamente qual é o ponto: ele é bem melhor do que as pessoas que normalmente encontramos por aí.

Heath – Se vai mesmo ficar com ele de novo… conte a ele sobre Cleo. Porque desse "de novo" pode vir um "outra vez" e um "novamente" e um "mais uma vez"… e sabe-se lá onde isso pode parar…

Deuce – Já falei com ele sobre isso também. Ele perguntou se ela não me mata por isso. Eu disse a verdade: não, desde que ela não se importa com quem fico nesses intervalos de relacionamento.

Heath – Okay, então. Mas eu repito: não faça ele ficar triste.

Deuce – Não farei.

… Quando Jackson saiu do banheiro, vestindo uma calça leve e regata apenas, Deuce permanecia sentado, olhando janela afora, os sapatos e meias tinham sido deixados no chão, a jaqueta, na cabeceira da cama. O Normie se aproximou da cama, indo se sentar ao lado do grego. Os outros dois garotos no chão, mantinham uma conversa animada ainda que em um tom mais baixo do que o habitual. Porque afinal, os pais de Heath provavelmente não queriam ser acordados àquela hora.

Jackson – Demorei?

Deuce – Só o suficiente pra eu levar broncas e ameaças do seu primo…

Jackson – Por quê?!

Deuce – Por estar ficando com você.

Jackson – Eu nem vou falar nada…

Deuce – Eu não fiz nada de reprovável, fiz?

Jackson – Eu não sei o que você entende por reprovável, mas pra mim, não fez. Agora, só o esqueça, sim?

Deuce – Ah… okay. – Puxou o garoto para se aninhar em seu abraço, tornando a beijá-lo como antes, lhe acariciando os braços agora expostos, o rosto e os cabelos.

(No chão, sussurros):

Brett – Hey… Nessas horas dá uma tristeza por o Jackson não ser uma garota…

Heath – Por quê?!

Brett – Porque parece que ele beija mesmo muito bem…

Heath – Ainda bem que não é mulher mesmo, senão eu ia ter que arrumar uma arma ou sei lá, já teria cremado muitos amigos tão cedo…

Brett – Ele é meigo…

Heath – Pare de babar por ele você também!

Brett – Não estou! Só estou tentando entender o Deuce ficando com alguém desse jeito tão calmo, sem agarração e tals…

Heath – É… de fato assustador pra quem o conhece…

(Na cama, sussurros ainda mais baixos…)

Deuce – É a primeira vez que alguém (além da minha mãe) toca no meu cabelo…

Jackson – Mesmo?

Deuce – Sim. Normalmente as pessoas têm medo ou ficam incomodadas com isso. E eu também fico desconfortável toda vez que me confronto com a possibilidade… Essa foi a primeira vez… que achei isso agradável.

Jackson – Por quê?

Deuce – Não sei. Mas está bem assim pra mim.

…

Noite – Harrows' Club.

Deuce aguardava no lugar em que havia combinado com Jackson: perto do palco, do lado da saída da guitarra. Mas o garoto já estava atrasado, embora fosse por apenas cinco minutos. A banda começava a se organizar no palco, logo a música iria começar, mas Deuce não conseguia ver exatamente o que se passava acima - escuro demais para óculos escuros… Nunca ficara impaciente esperando alguém - provavelmente porque nunca ninguém arriscara lhe deixar esperando antes. Ainda relevou que alguma coisa podia não ter saído como Jackson esperava e por isso estava atrasado. Mas os minutos estavam passando, e Deuce sequer se lembrara de pedir o telefone do outro garoto. Pensou em ligar pra Heath, nem que fosse só pra avisar que estava indo embora. Mas antes que tirasse o celular do bolso, uma garota comum lhe abordou.

- Ei, você, de óculos escuros aí…

Deuce – Sim?

- Chega ali na beira do palco que o guitarrista está te chamando.

Deuce – O quê?… - Mas a garota mal terminara de falar, então virara as costas e desaparecera. – Então tá… - Se aproximou do palco e aguardou. Na luz colorida fraca distinguiu uma silhueta, que se aproximou da borda e se abaixou. – Ei, pensei que tinha combinado do lado de baixo do palco… - Jackson riu, retirando os próprios óculos.

Jackson – Shows de rock sempre atrasam e os caras da banda são enrolados também. Eu me juntarei a você aí embaixo logo. Pode ficar com isso pra mim por enquanto? – Estendeu os óculos para o grego.

Deuce – Hum, claro. – Guardou no bolso da jaqueta. – Uma menina me disse que o guitarrista estava me chamando… Então…?

Jackson – Haha. Bem que eu tento. Te vejo daqui a pouco… - Assim, se levantou e voltou para o meio do palco, conversando com os outros garotos da banda.

De repente, após algum dos outros garotos falar, a expressão de Jackson se alterou drasticamente, e Deuce tentou ficar mais atento ao que acontecia palco acima.

Jackson – Ele não vem de novo?! Nós já cancelamos duas apresentações por causa dele.

- Não, Jackson. No final das contas, foi por SUA causa.

Jackson – Minha?

- Você pode fazer isso, de verdade. Tem que parar de ficar com medo. Até parece que nunca se arriscou…

Os olhos azuis do garoto de Londres se encontraram brevemente com os olhos verdes brilhante cobertos pelas lentes escuras. Então, voltou-se para os colegas de banda.

Jackson – Certo. Vou fazer dessa vez. Com uma condição.

- E qual seria?

Jackson – Se ele nos deixar na mão de novo… eu assumo esse lugar.

- E você nem pra perceber que isso é tudo o que o resto da banda quer… vai lá, Jackson.

- Parece que essa banda está começando de verdade **hoje**!

E Jackson riu, pegando sua guitarra, enquanto seus colegas se posicionavam em seus instrumentos. Então, olhou para o microfone no pedestal, solitário no centro do palco. Estremeceu levemente, mas sabia que os colegas tinham razão: podia fazer isso. E nesse momento, mais do que em qualquer outro, **queria**fazer. Porque todos os seus melhores amigos estavam ali. Porque aquele garoto que tinha pedido pra beijá-lo de novo estava ali.

Respirou fundo, deu dois passos até o microfone e seus dedos se moveram sobre as cordas da guitarra, então cada toque e ritmo de seus companheiros de banda. E então, sua voz. Limpa e segura, fluía conforme a melodia, fluía conforme suas emoções mudando, crescendo dentro de si. E então "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" nunca mais teria seu real sentido. Ele não estava caminhando sozinho…

E Deuce, ali em frente ao garoto, não pode deixar de sorrir. _Green Day._ Que fosse por acaso, ainda parecia reconfortante que alguém o tivesse aceitado por completo. Porque garotos com cabelos verdes e olhos verdes de serpente não apareciam por aí tão fácil… Muito menos garotos que com olhos de serpente que cantarolavam trechos do Green Day quando achavam que a pessoa com quem estavam ficando já estivesse dormindo bem em seu peito. _"Se ele não me ouviu cantar naquela hora… então esse momento é um bom sinal dos deuses. Se ele me ouviu cantar, então esse momento é um presente deles."_

… Não muito longe dali, Slo Mo, Gil, Heath, Brett, Clawd e Billy pararam por um instante, não se aproximando de Deuce.

Brett teve uma pequena crise de riso olhando adiante, e ninguém entendeu.

Heath – Que foi?

Brett – Ah, olha a cara de idiota do Deuce…

Heath – Oh, verdade. – Acabou rindo também.

Clawd – Do que vocês estão falando?

Brett – Acho que o Jackson não contou pra ele que estava na banda…

Heath – Certeza que não contou. Ele prefere parecer só um Nerd chato ao invés de dizer que é um Nerd chato que toca numa banda de rock.

Billy – Ainda não faz sentido do que vocês estão falando…

Clawd – E desde quando os dois se conhecem?

Heath – Desde ontem. O Brett "fez o favor" de apresentá-los…

Brett – Hora ou outra eles iam se conhecer, Heath. Não aja como se tudo fosse culpa minha!

Heath – Eles iam se conhecer, mas não precisava ter sido com você "intermediando" daquele jeito…

Clawd – Ei, ei, ei, vocês dois, parem de falar de algo que ninguém mais entende ou nos expliquem! Se está ruim pra mim e pro Billy, não imagino como está pro Gil e pro Slo Mo…

Gil – To entendendo nada… menos ainda porque conheci os dois faz nem uma semana…

Slo Mo – Ummmhh…

Gil – Isso mesmo, Slo Mo.

Brett – Seguinte: eles estão… saindo… beijando… sei lá. Algo assim. Deuce viu o Jackson no bar do cais ontem e me pediu pra apresentá-los, agora o Heath tá doente de ciúmes do primo dele…

Heath – Não to doente de ciúmes!

Clawd – Claro que não… HEATH, ESSA FOI A ÚNICA COISA QUE A GENTE TINHA CONSEGUIDO ENTENDER ATÉ AGORA!

Slo Mo – Ahhhmmm maann… Ohmmm…

Gil – Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa.

Billy – Nada é comum por aqui…

Gil – Não, acho que o ponto dele é o mesmo que eu pensei: se é comum… garotos saírem com garotos…?

Billy – Ah, sei lá, comum assim num é… mas também não é esquisito. Ah, vocês entenderam.

Heath – É tipo o Brett.

Brett – Que tem eu?!

Heath – Normie que só anda com RADs. "Comum" não é, mas acontece e ninguém liga muito. Só uns idiotas fanáticos.

Brett – Estranho seria se não andasse. Vocês são legais.

Billy – Nem todo mundo pensa assim. Se fosse fácil, eu podia continuar "InvisiBilly" e o Deuce podia andar sem toucas, chapéus e bonés… E você podia freqüentar qualquer lugar da cidade, Gil.

Gil – É, fica difícil andar por aí assim…

Heath – Com um aquário na cabeça?

Gil – É. Com um "aquário" na cabeça.

Clawd – Mas, aquários a parte, é verdade mesmo isso dos dois ali?

Brett – Mais do que o Heath queria que fosse…

Clawd – Então entendi menos ainda… Eles "estão" saindo?

Brett – Estão.

Clawd – Difícil de acreditar.

Gil – Por quê?

Billy – Porque Deuce Gorgon nunca "está saindo" com alguém. É "saiu" ou "vai sair".

Slo Mo – Huummmm mooohhhh…

Heath – Isso mesmo, nunca duas vezes com a mesma pessoa. **Nunca.**

Gil – Pra tudo há uma primeira vez…

Heath – Era pra ficar só na primeira! Eles já estão indo pra segunda! E eu nem sabia que o Deuce gostava de garotos!

Brett – Ninguém sabia que nenhum dos dois gostava. Nem o Jackson sabia.

Heath – Como assim?

Brett – Uai, ele me disse ontem, quando fui falar que o Deuce queria conhecê-lo, que nunca tinha beijado outro garoto.

Heath – E além de tudo o Deuce tá pervertendo meu primo!

Clawd – Por que você tem um problema tão sério com alguém pegando o seu primo?

Heath – Porque é o Deuce, ele não presta pra essas coisas… e é o Jackson, a pessoa que me fez apanhar de RADs e Normies maiores do que a gente a minha infância inteira. Bem que eu tentava tacar fogo neles, mas apanhava da minha mãe toda vez que era "bem-sucedido"…

Billy – Entendi.

Gil – Entendeu?

Billy – Claro. Heath tem algum complexo porque tentou defender o Jackson a infância inteira e falhou miseravelmente porque não conseguia defender nem a si mesmo. Agora esse complexo o atrapalha quando ele tem que confrontar a idéia do Jackson saindo com alguém que "não presta" porque Heath acredita que ele é emocionalmente frágil e irá sofrer com o eventual, porém inevitável, rompimento.

Gil – Que diabos foi isso?

Slo Mo – Poooosooooooonnn…

Gil – Mas Psicanálise a essa idade?

Clawd – Billy é precoce.

Heath – E eu não tenho complexo nenhum! Qual o problema de vocês? Até parece que não tem família!

Clawd – Eu tenho um número quase incontável de irmãos. E não piro a cada vez que algum deles sai com alguém…

Heath – Porque seus irmãos também não prestam, Clawd. Quero ver quando for a vez das suas irmãs…

Clawd – Tá, mas o Jackson não é uma garota.

Heath – Você quer apostar quanto que, SE ele arrumar uma namorada, vai ser alguém que vai fazer ele de gato e sapato?

Clawd – Ele não tava de conversinha com aquela vizinha dele que veio de Beverly?

Heath – Está.

Billy – Ela é bonitinha… pra alguém que quase se veste como um garoto… Ela devia parar de usar aqueles moletons…

Heath – É, bonitinha… e se faz de sonsa. Tão perigosa quanto a DeNile pra mim.

Clawd – Mas a DeNile é uma vadia pretensiosa…

Gil – DeNile?

Clawd – A Cleo, namorada do Deuce…

Slo Mo – Huuuumm?

Brett – Deuce e Cleo ficam separados temporariamente durante as férias, porque eles costumam viajar pra lugares distintos com suas famílias, então parece que eles podem ficar com outras pessoas e depois voltarem a ficar juntos numa boa. Por isso ele pode ficar com o Jackson agora.

Heath – Outro motivo pra eu estar preocupado. Jackson vai pra Monster High com a gente esse semestre. A DeNile vai ficar sabendo que Deuce saiu com ele e isso vai dar merda.

Billy – Isso pode até fazer sentido… Ele saiu com a Operetta, e isso foi motivo pra Cleo ter chiliques infinitos e armar pelo menos uns quatro barracos na escola, mesmo que ele tenha feito as coisas dentro do acordo.

Gil – Acho melhor eu ficar dentro do meu aquário nesse lugar…

…

Fim do show. A banda agradeceu ao público antes de deixar o palco, o clube tinha ficado relativamente mais cheio do que costumava do meio do show em diante. E isso parecia realmente bom.

Jackson se aproximou do garoto górgona carregando o bag com a guitarra.

Deuce – Ei, por que não me contou ontem? Você é incrível com isso… - Deuce tocou o ombro do outro numa carícia contida, queria mesmo abraçá-lo, mas pensou que ele poderia achá-lo exagerado.

Jackson – Bem… porque assim eu não teria visto essa expressão de surpresa que você fez durante o show todo…

Deuce – Você parece confortável à frente de uma banda pra alguém tão tímido…

Jackson – Algumas vezes é preciso arriscar. Mas não é como se eu não sinta vergonha infinitamente todas as vezes que estou em cima do palco…

Deuce – Vergonha do quê? Você toca mais do que perfeitamente… e sua voz é linda.

Jackson – Ah… obrigado.

Deuce – Você tem mais compromissos por hoje?

Jackson – Não. Meu tempo é todo seu… bem… se você quer.

Deuce – Eu fiquei esperando a noite toda, não fiquei? Por que não iria querer?

Jackson – Sei lá…

Deuce – "Esperando" não é bem a palavra. Eu fiquei te admirando a noite toda…

Jackson – Ah… - Jackson sorriu, tímido, seu rosto ficando realmente quente dessa vez. Tinha mais vergonha daquele único garoto do que do público todo.

Deuce – Quer tomar alguma coisa com os caras antes?

Jackson – Antes?

Deuce – Antes de dar atenção só pra mim, sem público.

Jackson – Haha. Pode ser. Mas se Heath tentar agir feito minha mãe de novo, a culpa será sua por se arriscar a passar um tempo com ele…

Deuce – Ah, hoje tem mais gente pra segurar a onda dele, Brett não vai ficar sozinho com essa missão.

Jackson – Certo. – Assim, caminharam até a mesa onde seus amigos haviam se acomodado pra beber, puxando cadeiras para si mesmos, sentando ao lado um do outro. Todos cumprimentaram Jackson pelo show antes de partirem para os "assuntos" da noite.

Heath – Finalmente você cantou, cara! Achei que não ia viver o suficiente pra ver isso!

Jackson – Bem, eu canto… nos ensaios. No palco era outra história. Até hoje.

Billy – O que te fez mudar de idéia?

Jackson – Não sei. Mas eu não podia deixá-los na mão outra vez, sendo que eu era capaz de tentar… Já era hora de não decepcionar mais a mim mesmo.

Gil – Então… essa é a primeira vez que você assume o vocal e a liderança em público?

Jackson – Eu sempre fui só o guitarrista… Eu sempre sou o cara que fica ali no cantinho.

Heath – Mas você estava incrível lá na frente!

Deuce – Talvez seu lugar não seja no cantinho. Me parece mais é que é bem no centro, debaixo de toda a luz.

Jackson – Obrigado. Eu espero mesmo merecer isso.

Brett – Com a voz que você tem? Definitivamente… foi a **melhor** apresentação que sua banda já fez. Hoje sim você parecia no lugar certo.

Clawd – É verdade que ninguém da sua antiga escola sabia que você é um rockstar do submundo?

Jackson – Haha. Isso é um pouco de mais. Mas, é verdade que ninguém sabia que estou numa banda. E se alguém sabia, ignorava.

Heath – Por que você se esconde?

Jackson – Eu não me escondo. É só que eu nunca gostei de chamar atenção de qualquer forma. A banda foi uma maneira de lidar com a minha timidez. Vem funcionando. Mas continuo não gostando de chamar atenção… Eu não gosto de nada que foge ao meu controle…

Billy – Você é muito sensato. Se arriscou hoje, mas ainda foi de forma ponderada. Na nossa idade, sensatez é uma idéia vaga e distorcida, nós não temos e quando pensamos que podemos ter, não sabemos lidar com ela.

Jackson – Eu estou me sentindo o tópico do assunto… e isso está me deixando constrangido, de verdade. (Convivendo com o Heath eu aprendi a falar o que está na minha cabeça… só de vez em quando).

Clawd – Está bem, mudança de assunto estratégica, então. Por que ninguém me chamou pra sair ontem?

Billy – Eu não saí ontem, não tinha como chamar.

Gil – Eu estava na casa do Slo Mo revisando algumas matérias que ele já teve e que eu quero colocar na minha grade esse semestre.

Brett – Eu estava ocupado segurando o Heath… Sem brechas pra te ligar. Foi mal…

Clawd – Bem, mas e na hora que ele foi se agarrar com a tal garota, não dava pra ter ligado?

Brett – Eu fui me agarrar com a amiga dela, hehe.

Clawd – Certo, pegação primeiro, amigos depois… Por isso nem vou perguntar pra vocês dois…** - **Olhando para Deuce e Jackson.

Deuce – Isso, Clawd, "obrigado"… fala em "pegação" e o Heath vai tentar tacar fogo em mim de novo…

Heath – Ah, eu não fiz isso! – Ficando vermelho por estar na frente de Jackson.

Deuce – Mas pensou…

Brett – É, ele pensou mesmo. Ainda bem que vocês ficaram ali no cais mesmo, porque se tivessem sumido pra longe, ele teria tacado fogo **em mim**!

Cerveja chegando para todos. Pelo sagrado momento de todos os copos serem enchidos, ficaram em silêncio.

Clawd – Ah, e a culpa é do Jackson se temos SÓ cerveja por hoje, nada e mulheres ainda… elas estavam todas babando na beira do palco durante o show.

Heath – Foi um saco. Era se como o Jared Leto estivesse tocando… Então tinha mulheres e górgonas babando na beira do palco…

Deuce – Ficar tietando na beira do palco me rendeu um encontro com o Jared Leto… - Risos gerais. Deuce passando um braço pelos ombros de Jackson, que não pareceu nem um pouco desconfortável com o toque.

Os assuntos prosseguiram aleatórios, aquários na cabeça como tópico de uma garçonete curiosa, Billy triste porque nunca vinha uma banda de garotas pra ele se infiltrar no camarim, cervejas vazias indo, cervejas cheias vindo, Brett apagando o fogo de Heath com breja, amigos reclamando que era desperdício – deviam mesmo era usar a água do aquário de Gil.

E um bom tempo se passou, até alguns dos garotos começarem a se distrair com as garotas que pareciam disponíveis ao redor.

Deuce se voltou para Jackson, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

Deuce – Antes que eu perca meu controle… eu estou um pouco bêbado… e preciso de você agora.

Jackson – Vamos sair então. Pra onde quer ir?

Deuce – Não posso dirigir agora… O que fazemos?

Jackson – Eu posso dirigir, se não tiver problema pra você.

Deuce – Problema? Claro que não. – Tirou a chave do carro do bolso e colocou na mão de Jackson. – Mas, fala que você tem de onde tirar um violão nesse momento…

Jackson – Por que você quer um violão?

Deuce – Quero que você toque só pra mim…

Jackson – Mesmo?

Deuce – Quero te ouvir cantando de novo… eu não brinquei quando disse que sua voz é linda…

Jackson – Ah… certo. Vou pegar o violão de algum dos caras da banda, quase todos eles sempre carregam, volto logo.

Deuce – Okay. Te espero no estacionamento.

… Em dez minutos, se encontraram ao lado do carro de Deuce, e Jackson tinha mesmo conseguido um violão.

Jackson – Pra onde então?

Deuce – Pro cais, como ontem. A brisa do mar no seu cabelo…

Jackson – O que tem?

Deuce – Nada. Podemos ir? – _"Eu só quero ver de novo…"_

Jackson – Claro.

…

Se sentaram no parapeito do cais novamente, de frente um para o outro, Jackson segurando o violão, num ponto um pouco mais distante da rua, mais escuro e quieto. Só o mar abaixo batendo contra as paredes podia ser ouvido.

Jackson – O que você quer que eu toque?

Deuce – Não sei. Você pensou em mim durante o dia?

Jackson – Pensei.

Deuce – E você ouviu música enquanto isso?

Jackson – Bem… sim… - Ficando corado outra vez. Não sabia se tinha ouvido músicas específicas por estar pensando no outro ou se pensava no outro por causa das músicas que estavam tocando.

Deuce – Toque uma música que você ouviu pensando em mim…

Jackson – Esse é o pedido mais incomum que alguém já me fez… e, apesar da sua cara de bêbado, é o mais romântico também…

Deuce – Ah, eu não sou romântico (bêbado sou sim)… eu realmente queria te ouvir cantando algo assim porque… está sendo mesmo bom te conhecer. Eu quero que você seja meu amigo, mas também quero te beijar… Você tem um jeito muito doce de se expressar e eu fico um pouco perdido com isso…

Jackson – E você é muito sincero pra alguém com tanta fama de cafajeste… e isso também me deixa perdido.

Deuce – Só prometa que vai ser meu amigo, independentemente de como as coisas tiverem que caminhar. Não quero que na segunda-feira, você seja só uma lembrança de um fim de semana. Prometa que vai ser meu amigo.

Jackson – Prometo. Ninguém pede uma coisa assim se não está disposto a se dedicar também. Então eu acho que posso prometer isso.

Deuce – Toque pra mim, Jackson. Eu preciso de você…

Jackson sorriu para o amigo bêbado, sabia exatamente o que queria tocar, a música que pintava um cenário noturno de um começo incomum em sua mente. Então deixou suas mãos trabalharem suavemente sobre as cordas do violão.

_I don't know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can't react_

_And games that never amount_

_to more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

_Take this sinking boat_

_And point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice_

_You have a choice_

_You make it now_

_Falling slowly_

_Eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me_

_And erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

_And you have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

_So take this sinking boat_

_And point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice_

_You have a choice_

_You make it now_

_I don't know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

Jackson fechou os olhos ao tocar os últimos acordes, seus dedos correndo pelas cordas do violão delicadamente. Algo além da maresia tomou o ar diante de si, tornando mais quente e denso… até que sentiu seus lábios cobertos pela boca macia do garoto diante de si, calando sua própria respiração enquanto deixava a música morrer em seus dedos. Permitiu-se ser beijado daquele jeito suave e profundo por um tempo que lhe pareceu longo, mas menor do que desejava. Ao separar sua boca da outra, antes que pudesse abrir os olhos ou ter seu próprio espaço para respirar, sentiu a mão do outro deslizar por sua face, lentamente, os dedos acariciando seus lábios enquanto a boca roçava do outro lado de seu rosto até seu queixo, deixando um caminho úmido e que se tornava frio quando a brisa tocava com mais força sua pele. E então outro beijo, mais fundo, mais exigente, ainda que cada movimento fosse tão lento, possibilitando que cada instante fosse saboreado.

…

_(N/A: Música deste trecho – Falling Slowly – Josh Groban)_

…

(Quando se tem amigos, não se tem privacidade. #Espiando)

Atrás da muretas de concreto que separavam o cais da rua, Heath havia destruído os planos de todos os outros amigos com garotas e bebidas para virem com ele até ali.

Clawd – Sério, por que temos que passar por isso?!

Brett – Porque o Heath está paranóico?

Billy – Retórica?

Brett – Claro.

Gil – Mas qual o problema se eles transarem?

Heath – QUAL o problema?! Eles **transarem** é o problema!

Slo Mo – Ahmmmmmm…

Clawd – De fato. Acho que dali seria mais fácil rolar um pedido de casamento do que sexo…

Heath – Com tanta, tanta gente que ele já ficou, com tanta gente pra ele ainda ficar, por que ele tinha que grudar justo no meu primo?!

Brett – Heath, na boa… esse amor todo é mesmo coisa de família?…

Billy – Heath, na boa também, eu vou fazer a mesma pergunta, mas com TODAS as letras: você é apaixonado pelo Jackson?

Heath – Não! Claro que não! Nós fomos criados como irmãos, de onde você tirou isso?!

Billy – É que parece…

Brett – É, parece desde ontem…

Heath – Não, não sou apaixonado por ele. Mesmo que pareça, mais do que eu queria que algo assim pudesse parecer. Eu **realmente **não gosto da idéia de alguém magoá-lo… e, por favor, nós conhecemos o Deuce muito bem. Ótimo amigo, pra todos os momentos… mas, pra relacionamentos amorosos… Até os novatos já ouviram os rumores sobre a má fama dele, e nós que o conhecemos muito bem, sabemos que não são só rumores. Corações despedaçados deixados pra trás… quantas garotas eu, vocês Brett, Clawd e Billy, já acabamos consolando porque estavam arrasadas por causa dele? – Os três amigos mencionados foram obrigados a concordar. – Eu não quero que Jackson seja a próxima pessoa a se sentir assim. Ele é gentil e calmo e freqüentemente muito sozinho, por mais que meus pais e eu tenhamos tentado fazê-lo sentir-se mais confortável… ele ainda é recluso demais e mais do que casualmente, ingênuo. Eu sei que ele tem que viver as coisas por si mesmo, mas não consigo evitar ficar paranóico. Ele está deixando alguém quebrar a barreira que ele sempre manteve ao redor de si mesmo, mas é um alguém que nunca se importou com quem machucava. Será que agora eu me fiz ser entendido?

Silêncio. Pasmos. Em média de uma vez por ano, Heath dizia algo que fazia sentido. Depois dessa, teriam que esperar mais dois semestres pra que ele dissesse algo com valor.

Clawd – Duas opiniões minhas pra você: primeiro - você está certo, agora entendo seu ponto muito bem. Segundo – eu _acredito_ que eles não vão transar. Parece que o tipo de coisa que eles estão desenvolvendo, por enquanto, é mais pra uma amizade com bônus do que um relacionamento amoroso ou sexual. Depois do que vocês contaram sobre ontem, a situação do Deuce com o cabelo e tal… ele também não se abre fácil assim, pra ninguém. Apesar de eles estarem saindo agora, acho que eles vão se tornar bons amigos. É nisso que eu aposto.

Heath – Não está tentando ser muito otimista?

Clawd – Não. Sendo otimista, eu diria que finalmente alguém faria Deuce se apaixonar. Mas **disso**_**, **_eu ainda duvido.

Billy – Tudo faz sentido. Seu ponto, Heath. E a sua visão das coisas, Clawd. Você é quem conhece o Deuce melhor do que nós todos. E o Jackson é homem, o que reforça totalmente a idéia de que eles estão mais para amigos que se beijam do que pra pessoas que terão tensões e mágoas de namoro…

Slo Mo – Ahmmmm hummmmm.

Brett – Perfeitamente. É claro que deveríamos considerar isso também.

(N/A: Dessa vez, nem **eu** entendi…)

Gil – Eu posso dar uma opinião de quem está (quase) totalmente de fora?

Brett – Claro.

Gil – Mesmo que Jackson seja homem e tal, mesmo que eles só queiram ser amigos no final, ainda acho válido manter atenção ao que Heath falou. Porque mesmo enquanto só amigos, sentimentos vem inevitavelmente, e Jackson pode se sentir aborrecido quando tiver que ver Deuce com a namorada, devido ao apego excessivo que eles podem desenvolver um pelo outro. Acontece. Isso até tem um nome, mas eu não me lembro…

Slo Mo – Broooommmm aaaahhhmmm.

Gil – Isso! Bromance! É isso o que eu estava tentando dizer.

Todos – Ah!

Brett – Bem, de qualquer forma, vejo que o melhor que podemos fazer nesse caso, é continuar do jeito que estamos: sendo amigos dos dois. Deixando que eles se sintam a vontade para se expressarem conforme desejarem. Reprimir alguma coisa, seja em termos de provocar ou limitar a relação deles por conta de comentários ou brincadeiras, só vai resultar exatamente onde Heath não quer que chegue: mágoa. Se ele vão casar, se vão ser amigos, se vão ficar de boa, sei lá, qualquer que seja o rumo, acho melhor nós parecermos totalmente "de boa" com tudo.

Clawd – "Parecermos"… você quer dizer, estaremos interferindo sem que eles percebam?

Brett – Isso.

Heath – Ótimo, parece coerente não pressioná-los, porque eu já estava quase indo jogar o Deuce no mar com uma pedra amarrada na cintura dele…

Gil – Certo, mas, pra "interferirmos", teríamos que ser tendenciosos pra algum ponto. Fazer as coisas sem rumo não vai ajudar.

Slo Mo – Aaaahhmmm oooommm.

Heath – É, eu prefiro também. Mantê-los como se continuássemos vendo os dois como amigos e só… ainda que eles possam mostrar mais do que isso. A não ser que mude drasticamente, então teremos que criar um plano B. Mas por enquanto parece bom.

Billy – Mas, e se, na pior das hipóteses, eles ficarem estranhos um com o outro?

Brett – Averiguamos a causa. Em casos leves, damos um empurrãozinho pra eles se sentirem melhores. Em casos graves…

Clawd – Reunião de time convocada com urgência.

Risos.

…


End file.
